The Fourth Sennin
by MysteryWolf
Summary: What if Naruto, during his younger years before he became a Genin, found srolls that belong to Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade? From these scrolls, Naruto learns about the skills that they were trained in as Genin.
1. Info and Polls

What's up readers this is the one and only MysteryWolf, I am trying to start things up again with a story challenge from acepro Evolution called The Fourth Sennin. Yes this will be a what if story with Naruto finding the scrolls of Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade during his sixth birthday, while being chased by villages and some shinobi.

Since all three Sennin have their own animal summoning's Naruto will need to either find his own summoning scroll or make one for himself. So readers can send me your suggestions on what animal would be great for Naruto, since he will be going through the same training like he did with the toads from the series, so choose wisely.

Now on the topic of who will Naruto get with in this story. There are many possible romances for Naruto, 1 he could get a harem since Naruto will go under both the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan and since he is the only person in the clan he will have to go under the clan restoration act. 2 he could be with two girls. Or 3 he will find the one girl that make him feel complete. Those are the three choose that you can decide from once I put up Polls for your chooses. Also once all the voting is done I will put up the female characters from only Naruto that will be the best for him up for voting.


	2. Results of the poll and next poll info

_"If you have the choice between Immortality and Pie... choose the Pie! Immortality is overrated." by Twin Silver Dragon_

Yo this is MW(MysteryWolf), wishing all you readers a happy Mother's Day. Hopefully all of you did something great for your Mothers. Now to the subject at hand, the results to the level of love Naruto will be in, in this story.

And here are the results so far:

Harem(in first place): 13

2-girls(second place): 10

1-girl(you know what place): 4

With the results looking like that, I am thinking of holding back the official release of the main story, but I will, by tomorrow, release the prologue of it. Also tomorrow I will be putting up (since it looks like the harem choice will win the vote) the polls of the female characters that will have a possible chance of being in Naruto's harem in the story I am putting together. No, Sakura (finally, yes) or Hinata (put myself in tears) will not be in his harem.

And here are the choices:

Ino

Tenten

Anko

Hana

Kurenai

Shizune

Fem-Haku

Temari

Tayuya

Fem-kurama (Kyubi)

Matatbi (Nibi)

Yugito

Karui

Samui

Fu

Mei (Fifth Mizukage)

Ryuzetsu (Blood prison movie)

Sara (Lost Tower movie)

Amaru (Bond movie)

Shion (First Shippuden movie)

These are the names that just to me and hopefully you the readers will like my choices. I look forward to your votes for this poll. Also please send me some ideas on what animal summoning should Naruto have and why.

MW out


	3. Prologue

What's up readers this is MW and this is finally the start of the story. Like I have stated before this is going to be Naruto with many females in the story and the characters are still being decided in the polls. Now with that said and done let's get this story started.

But, first the style of the writing:

Human speaking: "Where am I?"

Human thoughts: '_Why is this always happening to me?_'

Jutsu's : "**What is that."**

Demon speaking: **"BEWARE OF MY ROAR HUMAN!"**

Demon thoughts: _**'Meow.'**_

Prologue: The night before the beginning of a legend

This story begins on the night of October 10 in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, but it was not just a normal night but the 6th anniversary of the defeat of the nine-tail fox demon Kyubi. At one part of the village many of the villagers were calibrating for the event, while another side of the village the villagers and some shinobi's were having a calibration of their own at which is a tradition for them, which is to release all their pet-up anger on what they believe is the main cause of their dead families, now back to the problem at hand. In a distance you can hear multiple shouts from angry and half-drunk villages, "Get back here demon!" , "You will pay for all the people you have killed!" the villagers were shouting this, while chasing what appears to be a boy, that is called Naruto, who looks like at least a few years old, who looks like he could fall over at any minute since he has been running from the villagers all around the village. While all of this is happening one thought runs through Naruto's mind, _'Why is these happening to me, what did I do to them that made them hate me?' _"I'm sorry for whatever I have done to you and your family I- augh!" He was not able to finish what he was saying because one of the villagers hit him in the back of his head with a sharp rock which draw out some blood. "Shut up demon don't play innocent you know actually what you did to the families of this village, and we will make you pay tonight!"

(Roof tops)

While this is happening, on the roofs of the surrounding builds two blurs tailed the mob on their hunt, "How are things on your end?" "There is nothing to worry about, we are making sure that the Third Hokage is distracted and he won't feel any chakra flares, since we got some ANBU on our side block the area so your good to go." Smiling the shinobi said "good" cutting the link. He gave the signal to his partner that is cross to the next roof, which his partner sent a reply signal giving him the okay.

(On the street)

Out of nowhere a voice shouted out above the mob, **"Housenka no Jutsu!" **that made every villager in the mob turn to see who called out the jutsu fearing it was the Third Hokage, when all they saw was a flock of phoenixes flying above them in the direction of the Naruto. When they turned back around all they saw was a large fieriest explosion which made all the villagers cheer, then the villagers heard another shout coming from above them on another roof top, **"Daibakufu no Jutsu!" **which released a large force of water on to the flames to extinguish it. When the smoke was clear all they saw was a crater full of ash but no burnt body, which shock the villagers and the shinobis on the roofs. "The demon couldn't have gotten far with his injuries, let's split up!"

A few feet away from the angry mob, Naruto can be seen running as far away from them as he can, even with a badly burned leg from the fire jutsu he was lucky to escape from. From a distance he can already hear the villager's shouts, he soon came to a crossroad so he made a right turn, at which he regrets soon when it leads him to a dead end. He quickly tried to turn around trying to get out of it but he then heard the dreaded "I heard something over here!" which made him panic. Before he was truly lost in his panic he saw something in his peripheral vision which made him curious to see what it was, so he turned to it and saw an out of place plank that opens big enough for him to be able to fit inside the small building, which he quickly went into and stayed the rest of the night crying himself to sleep.

Jutsu List

Housenka no Jutsu - Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique

Daibakufu no Jutsu - Grand Waterfall Technique

Hope you like my prologue, I am open to whatever replies you the readers have for me. And I do not own the Naruto series, just saying that right now. Please keep voting in the polls for the female characters that are going be in Naruto's harem. This is MW and I'm out.


	4. Notice

**Whats up readers, this is MW just want to say sorry for not updating the story just been busy lately, but chapter 1 and 2 will be out on either Thursday or Friday. Now I present you all a copy of the petition that authors are putting together to save past and new stories from being deleted off the website. Just finish signing it so I agree with the other authors. **

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

ASDFG56

MysteryWolf


	5. Chapter 1

Yo, what's up my fellow readers this is MW, hoping everyone had a great 4th of July. Sorry for not putting up a new chapter earlier, I have just been busy with things. Thank you for making my story's your fav's and alerts. I held you all up long enough so let's get this story on the road.

Style of the writing:

Human speaking: "I hear voices calling"

Human thoughts: '_I see heroes dying'_

Jutsu: **"I taste the blood that's dying"**

Demon speaking: **"I FEEL TESIONS RISING"**

Demon thoughts: '_**I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD'**_

Chapter 1:

The Legend begins

Part 1

"Ah, what happened and…why am I laying in water." Naruto said as he fully wakes up. He gets up to see where he was, "Ok why am I in a sewer, and why don't I remember this one." He continues to look around when he notice a light in the distance away from him, he starts walking towards the light, which within a few minutes leads him to a large open room, with what appears to be a large cage sitting in the center of the room. As he walks up to the cage, he notices a sheet of paper with the word seal on it. So being smart he keeps his distance, since he was not sure what could be hiding in the darkness of the sealed cage. After another few minutes has passed since he arrived at the large room and stopped in front of the large cage, did a huge set of mincing red eyes like the flames of hell appear from the darkness of the cage looking right at Naruto and said **"YOU ARE NOT READY TO HEAR WHAT I HAVE TO TELL, GET OUT!" **Naruto was sent flying back from the roar, as he landed everything around him turned dark.

"Ahh!" shouted Naruto as he jumped from where he was laying. "What was that?" He muttered as he wondered if that was just a nightmare or something else. "It felt so real." He stopped for a second when the events of last appeared in his mind, as they appear he started to break into tears. "Why do they hate me, what did I do to desire this!" Naruto shouted. As his anger start to get the best of him, he slammed his fist on to the floor in front of him. As he did that he expected to hear a bang at contact, but instead he felt and heard his fist break through the floor board. After that he started to panic thinking that someone could of heard that, after a few minutes had passed he stopped and checked to see if there was something in the hole that he made. As he looks in, he sees three boxes that appear to be very old from his point of view. It did not take him long to lift the three boxes out of the hole and place them in front of him. As Naruto looks over the boxes he notice that each box has a number on top of it. Ichi on the box on the left, ni on the box in the middle, and san on the box on the right. Curiosity soon gets the best of him and he opens the box on the left, thinking that since it has the number ichi on the box something great will be in it. So Naruto opens the box and inside it is two scrolls and a booklet, being him he was more interested in what was in the scroll. '_What could be in it, maybe a powerful jutsu, that can help me become hokage quicker!' _Naruto thought as he reaches for one of the scrolls. He unroll the scroll and what was in it surprised him, he was looking at different kenjutsu stances, and at the bottom of the sheet was some sort of seal with the word storage on it. Since he did not know what to do with the seal he moved on to the next scroll.

As Naruto finish unrolling the next scroll he was extremely happy to find just what he wanted, jutsus, not just any jutsus, but powerful high class jutsus. As he continues to read through the list he can tell that all of the jutsus were wind elements, from C to B class level. This disappointed him greatly since he does not know what his element is or how to find out. So he choose to check out check out the last object in the box which was a booklet, before he opened it he looked over the booklet to see if he could find a name on it, but he didn't so he opened the booklet to the first page.

(Booklet)

Page 1

Journal Entry: Ichi

The only reason I'm doing this is that sensei said that doing this will help us mentally, which I would have to say that someone needs it more than me. I will give my basic info before anything else. My name is Orochimaru no last name, and yes I'm an orphan. I'm six years old, born on October 27. My likes are learning new jutsus and snakes, my dislikes are weak people, people that get in my way, the thought of me dying, and having to relieve my parents death every time I close my eyes. I graduated at the top of my class, they would go so far as to call me a prodigy, makes me laugh to see how fast they will call someone that, just shows that they are all weak compared to me. After graduation I was placed into Team Hiruzen with two other students, the dead-last or what I call him the dope/ baka Jiraiya and the short-tempered little princess Tsunade. At first when I was told that they would be on the same team as me I was furious at the Hokage, how dare he put me in the same team as these weaklings, but after we finished our true genin test (which made me even angrier) I now understand why we were put on the same team. Balance, but that still does not change how I feel about this whole thing.

(Back to Naruto)

Naruto had to do a double take as he finished reading the first page. "Are you serious, it's bad enough that there was a teme even worst then the teme I know , but he was trained by Oji-san at his prime." He was still disappointed that there wasn't much he could learn from the first box, but he was still going to hold on to it for later. So now he was moving on to the next box with the number Ni.

(To be continued)

That it with the first chapter hope you all enjoyed reading this. So far with the polls I am surprised with the results so far, I will not with hold the results so here they are.

-Results-

Sara (Lost Tower Movie)

Hana

Anko

Fu

Samui

Mei (Fifth Mizukage

I will have to think over how I will add them into story properly. If any of you have any ideas that you would like to share with me, I will be willing to try them out.

Translations:

Ichi – one

Ni – two

San – three

Kenjutsu – the technique of the sword

Dobe - idiot

Baka – fool

Teme – you bastard

Oji-san – old man


	6. Possible Future Stories

Here are my ideas for my next stories and let me know which one would you like to read first. Lets begin.

Naruto, Bleach, and Mass Effect crossover:

Both Naruto and Ichigo will be transported into the Mass Effect universe during the ME 3 time period. During there most important battle, Naruto vs Tobi/madara and Ichigo vs Aizen. They will be sent to different locations when they arrive to the ME universe, Naruto will land/crash on the turian home world Palaven and Ichigo will land/crash on the asari home world Thessia. Not at the same time though.

Naruto and Avatar the last airbender crossover:

There is always moments in the Avatar series, that they would talk about spirits , event about the moon spirit from the end of the first book. I always wondered why they can't do something to help out the Avatar in his fight against the fire nation. So my thoughts went to the sand spirit not that owl that guards the library, but the actually spirit of the desert. Since most of the second season/ book 2 earth, has Aang and his friends traveling through the desert, so what if the sand spirit had enough of the firebenders and sandbenders damaging the lands of his domain. So going against the rules of the spirit world that the first Avatar made, he puts matters into his own hands.

Kung Fu Panda story:

What if during Shen's first arrival in Gongmen City, he defeated another master before arriving at the palace and locked him up at Gongmen Jail.

Naruto and Power Rangers crossover:

A what if story that centers around Lee. What if Lee's ancestry goes all the way back to the Power Rangers Ninja Storm era. With him being related to Cam aka the Ninja Storm Green Samurai Ranger.


End file.
